koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Amazon
Survivor Amazon is the 16th season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were dropped into two different beaches and one redemption island. This season is known for having a hard fought battle between & at the start of the game. Resulting by losing half of their group. After the swap, Adiel was removed from the game for having an unacceptable behavior toward his follow tribe mates. At the merge, the original dominated the game and used the remaining member as pawn. At the end, Simon managed to put himself into final tribal with a impressive track record of tribal attended. However, as he was on the starting losing tribe, he was seen as he did not made moves and AnDhei snatched the victory by a final 5-4 vote. At the end of the game, Stephanie grabbed the title of player of the season. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. } | align="left"| Aya |Morgan Ricke |DAY 21 |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |DAY 24 | |- | | align="left"| Raymond | Stephanie Johnson |DAY 9 |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |DAY 24 | |- | | align="left"| Belinda |Dominic Abbate |DAY 25 |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |DAY 26 | |} *'Redemption Island:' For the third time in the series, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself/herself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the one million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. *'Redemption Island Idol:' People send to redemption island get the chance to grab a clue to the Redemption Island Idol. This idol give the power to skip a RI challenge by sending directly one contender out of the game. } | align="left"| Aya | Sebastian Noe |DAY 18 |Marian |DAY 27 | |} *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 13, the twelve remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of 6. *'Merge Feast:' - During the merge feast, contestants picked randomly food items. Some food items hid secret advantages : Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|AnDhei |— |— |— |— |— |— | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | |— |colspan="3" rowspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Valerie |— |— |— |— |— |— | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | |— |- | | align="left"|Simon | | | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | |— | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left"|Stephanie |— |— |— |— |— |— | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Johanan |— |— |— |— |— |— | | |colspan="2" | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Raymond |— |— |— |— | |— | | |colspan="2" | | | | |colspan="1" R.Island | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Marian | | | | | |— | |colspan="7" R.Island | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Belinda | | | | |— |— | | |colspan="2" | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Aya | | | | | |colspan="1" R.Island | | |colspan="2" | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Peter |— |— |— |— | |— | | |colspan="2" | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Anusil |— |— |— |— | |— | | |colspan="2" | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Adiel |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Lou | | |colspan="3" R.Island | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Karen | | | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Denise | | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Darius | |colspan="1" R.Island | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | colspan="30" align="left"|'Notes:' The contestant did not cast her vote in time, therefore, she received a self vote. Raymond played an idol for himself, therefore, Stephanie was also immune during this tribal. Johanan played an idol for himself, therefore, AnDhei was also immune during this tribal. Belinda played an idol for herself, therefore, she was immune during this tribal. Johanan played the legacy adventage for herself, therefore, he was immune during this tribal. AnDhei used the steal vote during this tribal, he decided to steal Stephanie's vote. Instead of a traditional vote, the person who won the Immunity Challenge, AnDhei, would choose someone to take with them into the Final Three. He chose Valerie. The remaining two castaways, Simon and Stephanie, would compete in a fire-making challenge to determine the last finalist. The final vote resulted in a tie. Per Survivor rules, the Second Runner-Up, Simon, would become a member of the Jury to decide the tiebreaking vote. |}